Breaking Point
by Ghostwriter0027
Summary: Takes place after To C.I.R With Love - Kyle is near breaking point as he struggles to maintain a new life with the Trager's while balancing Jessi, Foss and his relationship with Amanda. With everything against him, he debeates telling Amanda who he is...
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't not own Kyle xy. Man I'd love to see someone who actually did post something on here...

Chapter 1

Decisions in life affect not only yourself but the people closest to you. Not telling the Trager's about my true life was my decision, it nearly cost me my family. Now they were no secrets left between us nor would there ever be. But my relationship with Amanda was different. She was still living in the dark and at times it seemed like no light would ever pass. Since Madacorp's downfall my life was returning to a somewhat normal pace. Jessi was with a new family that didn't know her dark secrets but that was her burden to bare. Now all that remains with me is picking up the pieces where I left off hoping to make something beautiful from them.

For the first time in weeks all the weight that had been on Kyle's chest about his secrets had lifted. The Trager's after learning about him not only accepted him back into their lives but also help stop Madacorp. Now with all enemies taken care of and Jessi in a new home, Kyle could concentrate on his own. "Penny for your thoughts?" Nicole asked leaning against the door frame with her shoulder. She was dressed in her night time wear meaning she was ready to go to sleep or had awoken from it. Before Kyle reached into his pocket for a penny he glanced at the clock on the wall. The old wooden clock Stephen had given him that once hung in his father's living room. It was a gift for helping him reconnect with his father after so many years of spite. Kyle loved to clock, the rhythm of the ticking made him relax more during the night. Kyle was unable to find any change in his pants pocket pushing himself up from the tub to reach for his wallet on the desk. "Kyle it's a..." Nicole started to say with a smile as a light clicked on in Kyle's mind.

"...figure of speech" Kyle finished the sentence. His usual sheepish smile could be seen across his face reminded Nicole that Kyle was still understanding the world. His progress thus far was beyond anything she ever saw throughout her entire career. Her brain had been rattled over how someone could process so much memory. It taken some time for Kyle to finally admit who is truly was leaving no more unexplained questions. Kyle didn't bother returning back to his tub but instead slid out his computer spinning to face the tired eyed Nicole. Kyle had been focused on the clock he had to do a double turn to see it was past three in the morning. "I'm sorry if I woke you" he apologized as Nicole moved slowly off the door frame stepping into the room. The once famous Stephen workroom had changed dramatically, where once there was a work table now laid a bathtub where he adoptive son slept. Every drawing Kyle had drew since arriving was posted on all four walls, keys to his past, present and future. Now it all seemed so ordinary like the mystery of it all had been sucked away when they learned the truth. But there was no lie about how she, Stephen, Lori and Josh felt about Kyle. They loved him throughout his ordeals and there's now leaving them as a complete family.

"Just wanted to make a cup of tea and saw your light still on. Having trouble sleeping?" she asked moving over next to him sitting down on the edge of the tub. She couldn't tell if Kyle had gotten any sleep at all this evening but by his face he seemed well rested.

"No, just not tired" he explained resting back in the computer chair. Nicole could tell his mind was racing with thoughts well his face remained calm. He was such a remarkable guy man; she still couldn't conceive that Zzyzx, the company that had given so much to Adam's project would want to destroy Kyle. "Thank god for Foss" Nichole thought reaching out to touch Kyle's hand. His face changed only for a moment but Nicole was able to see pain and conflict. Lori and Josh had explained Kyle's Amanda faces but to see one actually happen almost brought out a laugh from Nicole. "What?" Kyle asked returning the smile to his face.

"Your Amanda face is showing" Nicole said jokingly. Kyle had been told on many occasions he wore different expressions on his face concerning Amanda. He was amazed how so many people could pick up on such subtle clues. "Sorry but ever since Lori explained it to me I can't seem to get it out of my head" she explained laughing a little to herself. Kyle laughed with her whether out of understanding or mere generosity so Nicole would feel bad about mocking it. "Kyle I want you to know that what you're feeling about Amanda is normal", Kyle could hear the same tone he had come to know when Nicole was speaking as a therapist then a mother.

I could see what Nicole was trying to accomplish but there was nothing normal about me. Adam had made that clear after explaining my origins. But my quest to have a normal life with Amanda was something I wanted very much. My only problem was that could never happen as long as I continued to lie to her. But if I told her the truth, would she still look at me the same?

"Thank you Nicole for your comfort" Kyle said. Although she had meant well, Nicole didn't instil much confidence into Kyle about his feelings at the moment. But right now Kyle knew she was tired leaving this conversation to be continued at a later time. They hugged briefly before she asked Kyle to try and get some more sleep since he had school in the morning. "I'll try" he promised her as she waited until he climbed back into his tub before she turned off the lights then closed the door. Kyle picked up on every noise in the house including Nicole's footsteps back up to her room where Stephen was sleeping soundly. Even the rhythm on the wooden clock on the wall didn't seem to be helping Kyle fall asleep. Knowing in a few hours he would need to be awake to get ready for school, Kyle decided to focus on something that made him happy yet pass the time. Closing his eyes and allowing his mind to clear of all distraction no matter how small they may be, he found himself falling into a relaxing state. Carefully just as before Kyle allowed his sense of hearing to increase dramatically. At first only the same sounds of the house could be heard as he dove deeper into concentration.

I had done this many times before. My ability to find a deep state of relaxation allowed me to focus on whatever noises I wanted to hear. My thoughts were solely on one person, the one heartbeat I wanted to listen to for the rest of the night.

Amanda's heartbeat indicated she was sleeping peacefully. This brought a smile to Kyle's face as he slowly slide further down into his tub. Each beat gave Kyle a greater sense of admiration for the girl next door. Before Jessi's disappearance, Amanda had been planning on telling him she had been accepted to a musical school in New York. Through out his discovery with Jessi's of Adam's body to taking down Madacorp she had had a change of heart deciding to stay in Seattle. Kyle recalled hearing the argument between Amanda and her mother, in fact his name had been brought up so much he wasn't sure if Amanda's explanation about leaving school behind was entirely truthful. Mrs. Bloom had banned Amanda from seeing Kyle except for school promising her daughter that she was throwing her life away. The following days after Kyle had kept his distance from the Bloom household for fear of aggravating Mrs. Bloom. It took Amanda's kind words of encouragement that as long as she had him in her life she would be happy. The rest of the night melted away as soon Kyle heard Nicole's familiar voice telling him to wake up. At the same time Kyle heard the recognizable heartbeat of Mrs. Bloom waking her daughter for school. Kyle opened his eyes slowly allowing the sunlight to filter in before climbing out of the tub anxious to see Amanda at school.

"What's with your goofy grin?" a semi clothed Josh asked from outside Kyle's room. In one hand was a piece of toast and in the other was a shirt.

"I listened to Amanda's heartbeat all night" Kyle explained. Josh intrigued shoved the piece of toast into his mouth before throwing the short over his left shoulder. Kyle watched as Josh turned away without response before yelling throughout the house.

"Lori, Kyle's got a new Amanda face".

The front doors of school offered me something more then anyone could imagine. Each day at school was a new day of learning about social interactions, friendship and belonging. While others worried about passing a test or finishing a project, I allowed myself to embrace the very walls that almost rejected me.

Josh had been kind enough to make sure Kyle didn't have the same goofy smile when he arrived at his locker. "Kyle since accepting you as an extraordinary human rather then an alien I feel I need to stress the importance of style" Josh said spinning the lock on his locker. Kyle could hear each time the lock found the correct groove allowing Josh access to his belongings. 12-47-17, the combination to Josh's locker was now stored deep somewhere inside the giant vastness of Kyle's brain.

"And what would you know about style?" Andy asked stepping out from around the corner. Kyle could hear the change in both their heartbeats when there eyes met finding it similar to Amanda's whenever they were together.

"Believe it or not in my household I am the only one with it" Josh gloated using the tips of his fingers to brush his right shoulder of dirt. Kyle amused by Josh's cleanliness imitated the action on his own shoulder. "What are you doing?" Josh questioned raising both eyebrows as Andy giggled.

"I was cleaning off my shoulders as you did" Kyle replied looking at Josh for approval. Andy patted him on the shoulder before walking away mumbling leaving Josh red faced.

"Dude what I was doing was showing Andy that I'm suave, I didn't actually have any dirt on my shoulder" Josh tried to explain but the process was already lost in Kyle's eyes. Kyle was perplexed by Josh's cleaning action for Andy.

"But if you both have the same feeling for one another then why were you trying to impress her further?" popped another question out of Kyle's mouth. If at all possible, Josh's face seemed to glow a brighter shade of red. Josh slammed his locker door shut before storming off also muttering incoherent words Kyle didn't wish to try to understand. Following behind a ground of ninth graders back to his locker, Kyle couldn't help but notice that after every seven steps they turned to glance at him before giggling amongst themselves.

"Pay no attention to them" Kyle heard Amanda say as she suddenly appeared beside him. He beamed her with his smile allowing his hand to fall from his backpack strap to his side. Amanda didn't miss a beat wrapping his fingers with his continuing on down the hall passing by Lori and Hilary.

"You remember that semi crush I had on your half brother?" Hilary asked gently applying cherry lip-gloss to her lips. Lori closed her locker catching a glimpse of Kyle turning the corner hand in hand with Amanda. "Well I'm over it" Hilary assured her best friend eyeing a senor who happened to walk by with a few friends. Lori caught her friend's eye wandering as she rolled her own but not before doing the same. As if on cue, Declan dropped his bag down beside Lori's foot nearly knocking her over in the process.

"Hey trying to fish here!" Lori yelled as the three senior's that had passed by walked away leaving her unnoticed.

"Next time wear one of those goofy hats" Declan suggested with a smirk before picking his bag back up from the floor. "And good morning to you both" he added before walking off in the opposite direction that Kyle had gone. Lori could only hold her stare to the back of Declan's head for so long before other students got in the way. The first class bell rang sending more frustration through her body.

"I hate Monday's" Lori stated before she and Hilary walked off to English.

Kyle sat alone at one of the tables in the cafeteria writing his essay assignment given last class. He was on the last paragraph when he felt a strange sensation at the back of his head telling him Jessi was near by. No sooner had he lifted his head from the paper did Jessi sit down directly across from him. "Hi" she said smiling politely. It had been a week since they last saw each other, before that had been at Madacorp where Jessi chose to save Kyle from the C.I.R machine. She had dropped by his window late one night apologizing for her earlier behaviour and betrayal. Kyle accepted it with ease as he did everything else knowing that she had been under control of a man on a dangerous agenda. Stephen reported that Emily Hollander was now filling in for Mr. Ballentine who was dismissed by Madacorp. Kyle wanted to ask Foss about the man's background but hadn't had the chance. Foss was busy relocating Adam's wounded body to a secure location leaving Kyle time away from training.

"Hi" Kyle repeated placing his pen down onto of his assignment giving Jessi his full attention. Today was her first day back at school since her move in with her new foster family. She had asked them to give her time to adjust to the new situation when in fact she had been hiding. It was her belief that people at school would still see her as the girl whose fake sister through a tantrum at The Rack. Kyle could already tell a difference in Jessi even if she didn't notice.

"I want to train like you did with Foss" Jessi said abruptly still keeping some traits from her former self. "Will you train me?" she asked.

Jessi's eagerness to learn reminded me of when I first encounter Adam Baylin. Nothing else on my mind was more important then to learn everything about who I was and what I could do. In the end I was able to learn those answers turning my life in a different direction. With Foss's help I could start to see my many different abilities but it also put a strain on my personal life. My fear was that if I started to train Jessi, I would see the same results.

Kyle hesitated to answer leaving them both in an awkward situation. "You think it's a bad idea" she said visible upset. "Even after I helped you at Madacorp you refuse to return the favour?" she demanded.

"Jessi I do want to help you learn more about what we can do and who you really are…" but Jessi had already pushed back her chair standing to her feet. Kyle had plan to follow her when Lori and Amanda arrived at the table carrying their lunch trays.

"Jessi's back at school, yay" Lori said with her usual sarcasm leaving Kyle's heart to drop in his chest. Her ill feeling towards Jessi for her assault was reasonable and just but Jessi had been programmed to break apart Kyle's family unit.

"Damn I forget my fork" Amanda said to herself.

"Lori I know how you feel about Jessi but she's not the same person she use to be" Kyle pleased the moment Amanda had stepped out of ear shot. Lori looked back to Kyle sighing in defeat having already had this discussion.

"I know but even with a different personality she still wears the same face. I guess deep down I'll always have this feeling but I promise it won't affect your relationship with her" Lori promised as Amanda return by Kyle's side with a fork and napkin in hand.

Lori's promise made me feel better about the current situation. I knew that in time things could improve, change isn't always easy but it helps to start in small steps. I still couldn't help but wonder when Foss would return or if Adam would even heal himself completely. But the moment Amanda's hand touched my arm the thoughts seemed to evaporate.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked as Kyle responded with a sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_There had been a wide range of conversations at the dinner table from Stephen new job with a large electronics company to Andy's progress in chemo. Although I heard every word spoken, I couldn't focus on anything but Jessi. She had left abruptly from the cafeteria and continued to avoid me through the day. I only wanted to explain that right now I wanted to focus on other things then my abilities but everything I tried it sounded like I was abandoning her. _

Kyle thanked Nicole for the lovely Italian dinner as he loaded up the dish washer. Returning back to the table with dessert, Kyle retreated to his room closing the door behind him. To his surprise Jessi was waiting for him sitting in his tub staring directly back at him. "Didn't want cake?" she asked following Kyle's movements with her stare as he walked over to his computer chair.

"Jessi I thought you were mad at me" Kyle said curiously as he pulled the chair closer to the tub before sitting down. She didn't change posture but merely turned her head keeping her focus on his. Kyle was having a hard time reading her at the moment but from he could detect she didn't seem angry or upset.

"I was rash earlier, I apologize" Jessi told him in a monotone voice. If anyone else had been at the end of the comment they would have felt hurt or sceptical about her emotion. But Kyle had been through enough with Jessi to know there was some sincerity hidden in her voice. The speech inside Kyle's mind he had been working on all day should he get the chance to speak with Jessi was gone. It was replaced with a thought of Amanda carrying a disapproving glance from outside his window. Kyle's concern was in fact reality as the soft tap on the glass window where Jessi had entered. Jessi didn't need to turn around to know who was standing outside. Like Kyle, she had come train her senses by herself when someone she knew was close. Kyle looked down quickly at Jessi in his tub while she continued to glare at him before he rushed to the window. It was unlocked and slightly ajar from Jessi's entrance as Kyle pushed it open completely for Amanda.

"Amanda I can…" Kyle said looking back at Jessi who had now started to climb out of the tub. Kyle had just turned away from Amanda to see what Jessi was going but needed to focus on anything but the concern in Amanda's eyes. It wasn't the first time Kyle had been caught alone with Jessi, but this time it was still in Jessi's favour as instead of shirts lifted she had been sitting in his tub. When Kyle did decide he needed to face Amanda or hurt her further he didn't see concern or anger, instead he saw understanding which confused him.

_I wasn't sure what Amanda was about to say but the hair on the back of my neck stood at attention. For a moment I was worried…_

"It's okay Kyle. I was in my bedroom closing my window when I saw her sneak around to your window" she told her. Kyle realized she was still standing outside extended his hand to her. She graciously accepted it stepping up on a make-shirt step he created for easier access. His window had become a second door in the Trager's house taking away the spot from Lori's window, although only Declan use to only utilize it.

"So you followed me here?" Jessi asked inquiring Amanda's actions. Amanda had just stepped inside the room standing beside Kyle continuing to hold his hand in defiance to her feelings for Kyle. He remained a mystery to her on some days, but unlike Charlie she always saw kindness for her as if Kyle's world was only meant for her. Before Amanda could open her mouth to reply Kyle saw he needed to put an end to something that had yet begun. But like earlier Jessi had started to walk past them climbing out the window as Kyle couldn't risk calling her back with Amanda beside him. With a heavier heart Kyle watched Jessi walk away from him for a second time in one day.

_I needed to talk to Jessi but I also knew that if Amanda continued to see us together it would raise questions I was comfortable to answer. I made a note to talk to Lori later hoping she could provide insight on my gunk situation. _

Kyle offered the chair to Amanda who told him she didn't have long to talk otherwise her mother would become suspicious. "Kyle may we talk?" Amanda asked sitting down on the chair as Kyle sat in front of her on the edge of the tub. Amanda's eyes darted from Kyle's face to the board to his right where he hung pictures he drew of her. The passion she could see in each photo made what she was about to ask even harder then it should have been.

"But we are talking" Kyle attempted humour as once suggested by Josh who promised him that it often helped calm the situation down. Amanda was still having a hard time telling when Kyle told a joke due to his nature of telling it. But this time his comment had succeeded in brining a smile if only brief to Amanda's face.

"No silly I mean I want to ask you something". Kyle could feel Amanda's heart rate slowly rise in anticipation of her question.

_Increasing heart rate told me that Amanda was nervous. I gazed into her eyes looking past the hesitation into her mind. I saw all the hardships that had befallen her with Charlie's infidelity allowing her mind to wonder if I was capable of the same thing. It was there that I knew her question would be about Jessi, her doubts about our relationship and this simply telling her I had none wasn't going to suffice. _

"You can ask me anything" Kyle reminded Amanda quelling his thoughts of revealing his true self to her. Amanda used whatever magic she had over Kyle's heart with a simple smile. The brief exchange of smiles seemed to freeze both time and space leaving them both in a perfect moment.

"Do you think I should apply at The Rack?" she asked breaking the moment. Amanda had been adamant about questioning Kyle's friendship with Jessi when she saw her sneaking around his house. But to question Kyle's loyalty so often would become a burden and even a kind hearted teen like Kyle would grow tired off. "Maybe after Charlie there will always be some doubt in my heart but it's unfair to take it out on Kyle" she thought herself a moment before asking her question about Jessi. Luckily the argument earlier with her mother about her after school schedule was still fresh in her mind. "I know that they don't pay all that well but Josh seems to enjoy it and we you can visit me during my shifts" Amanda hinted reaching out for his hand. When she touched him no matter what the cause, her body seem to get a little jolt of happiness. It was one more thing Kyle had on Charlie even though she wasn't keeping count, at least not on paper.

"The Rack would be lucky to have you" Kyle replied supportively glad that he had been wrong about Amanda's question.

_Relationships on this level were still new to me. After tonight I knew there was still much I needed to learn if I was going to be with Amanda. But a part of me knew she was hiding something, maybe we were meant to be together. _

After a goodnight kiss and a gun, Amanda made her way out the window. Kyle waited until she had rounded the corner of the house when he started to close the window. The moment his hand touched the knob a dark figure jumped down from the roof startling him. "Jessi!" Kyle said as she took a step forward allowing the light from his room to illuminate her face. "Did you jump off the roof?" he asked sticking his head out the window glancing up twelve feet to where Jessi had jumped from. Although it wasn't a great height and Kyle had jumped further, she had still landed on both feet perfectly balanced.

_Third times a charm was an expression I learned some time ago. Jessi's return meant that she wasn't going to give up until I promised to train her. Although she was no longer programmed by Madacorp I could tell she and I were different in many ways. _

"When are you going to realize that you are different then Amanda?" Jessi asked standing inches away from Kyle's face. Kyle detected trace amounts of strawberry and lime shampoo, lavender soap and perfume emanating from Jessi.

_From the simple gesture of trying to change her scent I could see that Jessi was willing to change herself. I've always been told that I tend to find the good in people; it was one of my amazing qualities. Jessi and I were different but that didn't mean I should treat her that way. _

"Jessi I am reminded of it every time I look at her" Kyle explained seeing the lack of interest from Jessi. When she tried to turn away Kyle reacted faster then she expected latching on to her left wrist. "I will help you train Jessi" Kyle told her.

"Promise?" she said turning back as Kyle released his grip on her. Kyle could see the change in mood instantly understanding Jessi's impulsiveness. He knew it would make a good first step for her to learn about patience and understanding.

"Promise" he replied smiling. Watching Jessi leave, Kyle couldn't help but look over to the Bloom house wondering if Amanda had seen Jessi jump off the roof or leave for a second time. Able to finally close the window properly, Kyle returned to his desk as Nicole knocked on the door asking if Kyle was interested in some pie. "I'd love some" he told her looking back at the window before leaving the room making sure no one else wanted to talk.

Kyle found Lori in her room tuning her guitar. Still using Stephen's old acoustic guitar, Lori had gone out buying new guitar strings, a tuner and metronome. After a few lessons she had improved slightly but without his fine hearing would never be able to hear the guitar still out of tune. Kyle waited until she had completed all six strings before walking over turning all six keys slightly sharper. "Hey the tuner said I was correct" she yelled slapping at his hand.

"Although an electronic tuner is a perfectly good instrument there is no replacement for human ears" Kyle explained sitting down on the bed.

"Ok superman…" Lori said under her breath but saw that Kyle had caught the comment. "Why do I even bother with those Dumbo ears of yours?" she asked herself placing the guitar to the right of her. Kyle continued to stare at her in silence leaving Lori baffled as to why he had entered her room. "Did you come hear to tune my guitar or did you need something?"

"I'm in a gunk" Kyle commented. Lori laughed slightly in amusement at the reference to the word she had created. Her problems with Declan had become such a strain on her life that she classified him into a new phase of life called a gunk, meaning when a guy is in a funk. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that she learned part of the reason Declan had been in such a gunk was because he was keeping Kyle's secret. Relived, Lori thanked Kyle for allowing her to finally be free of the misery she was leaving in over the break up. To hear the mention of the word bow brought back the odd emotion she still had for him.

"Go on…" she replied using her hands making circles with them indicating to continue. Bringing up Jessi's name to Lori didn't seem like a good idea especially after what happened at lunch. Taking a lesson from Amanda's earlier hesitance to admit something, Kyle knew he couldn't fully explain his predicament without using her name. Carefully Kyle explained that he was contemplating telling Amanda the truth about who he is.

"Well if this were a typical teenage problem which it never is with you then I would tell her the truth. But then again I know that if I carried that type of secret I would have kept it safe for as long as you did. If she's not asking question or putting you in an awkward situation to reveal yourself then I'd day your safe to do what you want" Lori suggested. "Until then continue on with your relationship as if you have nothing to hide and the problem might just resolve itself".

_I didn't tell Lori that I knew Amanda held back asking me about Jessi. I had come to Lori for advice at which I had no experience at coming away with some solutions. The decision to tell Amanda who I am was mine to make. Maybe some wishful thinking was the key to stave off a difficult discussion. _

Hugging Lori in thanks Kyle made his way out of her room allowing her to return her attention to the guitar. "Gunk, I love it" Lori giggled to herself picking up the guitar.

The following day school had started like every other. Kyle waited by his locker for Amanda to show up before leaving for first class. _Three minutes until the bell rings _Kyle said to himself looking around for Amanda. In the distance he could see Jessi at her locker pulling out textbooks. Their eyes met from over a thousand feet away but if no one else was around them. Kyle could sense the attraction between them, not a sexual attraction but more of an intellectual stimulation. The feeling faded when he felt Amanda's lips pressed against his right check. "What was that for?" Kyle asked with a grim looking down to see Amanda glowing with delight.

"Kyle the note you left me was so thoughtful" she replied wrapping her arm around her pushing her body into his. Kyle saw in Amanda's left hand was a folded piece of paper with typed lettering on it.

"Amanda I didn't write you a note" Kyle confessed. Amanda's arm slipped from his saw she glanced from his face to the note in her hand. Kyle reached out slowly as she slid the paper into his hand. Unfolding the paper, Kyle began to read the note:

_Amanda, _

_My life with you is nothing short of spectacular. Seeing your kindness and loving smile always makes my heart skip a beat. Know that you are always on my mind. _

_Love always_

_Prince Charming_

"But if you didn't write it then who did?" Amanda asked as both their eyes lifted from the paper watching the people past by. Together they watched as couples, groups and single students matched on by leaving them baffled. The thought has crossed Kyle's mind that Lori had written the note to help his situation with Amanda.Another was that someone was pulling a prank on Amanda but from Amanda's heart rate and blood pressure she didn't find it funny. As the bell rang singling the start of first class Amanda suggested she throw out the note and head to class. As Kyle nodded in agreement they stepped away from the lockers turning south. They had taken only three steps when Charlie rounded the corner nearly bumping into Amanda. "Sorry" he said with a wink before side stepping them continuing down the hall with other students. Kyle didn't need to look at Amanda to know they were thinking the same thing.


End file.
